Spirit Detective One-Half
by Maltrazz
Summary: In a world where Yusuke Urameshi was never born, and thus never died, Botan must search elsewhere for a new Spirit Detective. Luckily, her search doesn't take very long...
1. Chapter 1: Not That Surprised

**Spirit Detective 1/2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ or YuYu Hakusho, I wouldn't be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Hello again, minions! This is the result of watching YuYu Hakusho Abridged, while working on my Ranma fanfics. Not much else to say, really.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Not That Surprised

Ranma frowned at the sight before him. "It's not surprising." He mumbled. "It really isn't. After all, I knew I couldn't beat Saffron without giving it my all. I guess I just didn't really understand what that meant."

Ranma let his head fall, as he clenched his fist in frustration. After a moment, however, he relaxed with a sigh. "I guess it was worth it in the end, though. Saffron was defeated, and everyone else is fine." Ranma said in a resigned tone, a sad smile. "Ryoga was even able ta bring Akane back after the fight ended. I guess in the end…"

Ranma looked forward again as he finished. "…it was easily worth my own life." The sight before him would be impossible for one to witness while alive, unless magic was involved, and Ranma knew that in this case, magic had nothing to do with it.

Ranma Saotome was looking at his own body.

More specifically, he was looking at his former fiancée and rival, Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki respectively, mourning over his body.

"Well, at least my death was worth something. Better than getting my neck broke by Akane's mallet, or getting hit by a car." Ranma said, trying to look on the bright side. He'd already figured out that no one could see or hear him, so he figured he may as well speak to himself.

However, this proved to be false, as he heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind him. "So you died content, then? And here I thought you might want a second chance at life."

Spinning around, Ranma looked for the person who addressed him. They were not hard to find, as they turned out to be a young woman with light blue hair, who was sitting on a floating oar a few feet away. Unable to think of anything else to say, Ranma simply asked, "Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Botan, and I'm the Oarsman of the River Styx, or the Shinigami, if you prefer." The girl said with a friendly smile.

Ranma just stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Before Botan had a chance to get too indignant, Ranma said, "Man, it figures the Shinigami would look like an Amazon!"

Botan blinked in confusion, before remembering what she had learned about Ranma's life before coming here. In annoyance, she said, "So are you just going to stand there laughing, or do you want to go get your body back?"

"Go?" Ranma asked. "Go where? My body's right over there." Ranma gestured to his corpse as he said that.

Botan retorted, "Yes, but first we have to go to Spirit World to see Lord Koenma. You see, you must pass an ordeal, before you can be restored to life."

Ranma sighed. "Of course there's a catch. Why would my afterlife be any simpler than my life was?" Ranma smirked before continuing. "Doesn't make any difference, though. I'm gonna pass this trial, and get my life back before ya know it!" Suddenly, his confidence slipped slightly, as he asked. "Uh, so how exactly do we get ta this Spirit World?"

"Just grab on to my oar." Botan said, floating closer and turning so he could grab the end of the paddle more easily.

"Like that?" Ranma said, as he grabbed onto it, happy at simply not passing through it like he had everything since dying.

"Yup. Now hold on tight!" Botan cried as she took off at max speed.

* * *

"What the Hell!? You could have at least given me a warning!" Ranma complained after they landed in Spirit World.

"Oh come now, it's not like you fell off, or anything." Botan said, before walking up to the giant gate they had landed on front of. Knocking on it, she called out. "Botan here! I've got a new arrival!"

Slowly, the gate slid open to reveal an ominous tunnel beyond. "Well, this certainly gives off a 'path ta Hell' vibe. I'm not gonna have ta make some deal with the Devil, am I?" Ranma asked.

"Of course not," Botan said. "The person we're going to see is about as far from a Devil as you can get."

'I wonder what she means by that,' Ranma thought, as they approached a large door.

Pressing an intercom button on the wall, Botan said, "Please let him know I've brought Saotome."

"Understood." Came a voice out of the attached speaker, as the doors started to open.

"What!?" Ranma cried in shock at the sight revealed. He was not sure what he was expecting, but a busy office full of Oni employees was definitely not it. He relaxed a little, though, when he realized none of them were giving off the same malevolent feeling the last Oni he dealt with did.

Ignoring his outburst, Botan calmly led him through the bustle to yet another door. After they walked through, Botan bowed and said in a respectful tone, "Sir, I've brought you the boy you requested to see."

Looking around, Ranma couldn't see anybody there, though. "So, where is this guy?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Came a new voice. "Look down." Ranma did exactly that, and was momentarily dumbfounded by what he saw. "Yes, there you go." The figure said.

The person addressing Ranma wore a blue outfit, with tan pants and a red sash around his waist. On top of his head was an ornate hat with 'Jr' on the front edge. This would not have struck Ranma as even slightly odd, after his life in Nerima, if not for the fact that they looked like a toddler, complete with a pacifier in their mouth. Turning to Botan, Ranma asked, "Alright, is this a joke, or is this really the guy you brought me ta see?"

Botan was pleasantly surprised by the question, as most people's first reaction to Lord Koenma was less polite. "Yes, this is Lord Koenma."

Ranma shrugged. "Makes as much sense as any of this, I suppose. If the Shinigami looks like a teenage girl, why wouldn't the ruler of existence look like a brat?"

"Ranma! Show more respect to Lord Koenma!" Botan chided him.

"To be fair," Koenma said, as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "it is actually my father, King Yama, who rules. I merely watch over things when he is away. That said, despite my appearance, I have been around more than fifty times longer than you have, so watch your mouth when you speak to me."

Ranma and Botan walked up to the desk, and Botan said, "This is Ranma Saotome, and he is honored to meet you."

"Hey! I can speak for myself, y'know!" Ranma said in annoyance.

"Well then, don't just stand there. Tell him how honored you are!" Botan snapped back.

"Hey, if you're expecting me ta bow, then forget it. Ranma Saotome don't bow ta nobody!" Ranma said stubbornly. Turning back to Koenma, he said, "Sorry, but most of my 'elders' haven't really been deserving respect, so you'll have ta earn it in my eyes."

"How dare you speak to Lord Koenma like that?" Botan yelled, appalled at his behavior.

"Now, now, Botan," Koenma said in a much more calm tone. "You saw his file, so he does bring up a valid point about those around him. Now, let's skip to the business, shall we?" Koenma hopped onto his desk to get closer to eye level with Ranma. Pulling something out of his pocket, he went on. "Ranma Saotome, I present to you, your ordeal!"

Koenma opened his hand to reveal a golden egg. "My ordeal is a golden egg?" Ranma asked in confusion. Remembering the last golden egg he had seen, he asked. "This isn't a phoenix egg is it? 'Cause I've had enough of them ta last several lifetimes."

"Your ordeal is what's inside the egg," Koenma responded, "and it is unlikely to be a phoenix as you know them. You must hatch this egg, and face what comes out."

"Hatch it, huh? So, do I just sit on it, or what?" Ranma asked.

"I would advise against that. You only have to keep it with you." Koenma explained. "This is a spirit beast, and it feeds off the energy of your soul."

"'Energy of my soul'? Is that like Ki? 'Cause I haven't been able ta feel my Ki since I died." Ranma said in a worried tone, thinking, 'It would really suck for this 'ordeal' ta end before it began.'

"No, no, don't worry." Koenma said, as if reading his thoughts. "What you refer to as Ki is the energy of the body. The energy of the soul is a separate energy, although they are similar in some ways. Some humans have even come to referring to this energy as Reiki or Chi."

Clearing his throat, Koenma went on. "Now, back to the ordeal. This will be a true and constant test of your character. The things you do and feel will change the monster inside… for better, or for worse. If, as expected from your file, the energy you admit is good and true, then so will be the spirit beast. It will take care of you, and guide you back into your living body. However, if your spirit is wicked and cruel, then the beast that hatches will be the same way. It will devour you, and you will be lost forever. This, as you might imagine, is a very painful experience. Of course, if it sounds too risky, you can opt out and remain a ghost. The choice, Ranma Saotome, is yours."

Without even a sign of hesitation, Ranma reached out and took the egg. With a grin, he said, "Ranma Saotome never backs down from a challenge, and never loses. Just you watch! This'll be the best spirit beast ever!"

"Hmph, I doubt that," Koenma retorted. "That said, while you are no saint, I have faith you will pass this trial. The way you died is proof of that."

As the pair left the room, Koenma remembered what Botan had told him.

_Koenma's flashback._

"What about this person Lord Koenma?" Botan asked, bringing an image of a busty redhead eating at a breakneck pace. "They've already dealt with several troublesome spirits and demons, and even now is on a trip to face a Phoenix. However, they are unlikely to survive this battle."

"Really? Alright, sounds good to me. What's her name, anyway?"

"Their name is Ranma Saotome, Sir, and 'she' is actually a man."

"...WHAT!?"

* * *

**AN:** And there you go. Let me know what you think, and if you want more. I have had quite a few ideas for this…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Minor Complication

**Spirit Detective 1/2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ or YuYu Hakusho, I wouldn't be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Here we go, minions! I give you the second chapter of my newest crossover! I was hesitant to continue this after seeing the sparse review count, rather than continue to work on a more popular story like Matchmaking. However, after checking the story stats, and seeing that in less than three days, over three HUNDRED people had read the first chapter, I decided that deserved at least a couple more chapters.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Minor Complication

Ranma stared at the egg in his hand. "So, I know I accepted this ordeal, but what am I supposed ta do exactly?" Ranma wondered. "Just sit around thinking good thoughts?"

"Well, positive thoughts are a start, but you should keep an eye out for any good deeds you can do, as well." Botan replied as they flew through the air.

"Good deeds?" Ranma said in confusion. "How am I supposed ta do good deeds when I can't touch anything or talk ta anyone?"

"Well, that's not entirely true. There are still ways you can interact with the living." Botan explained. "For example, people are closer to the spirit realm while asleep, so you can communicate with them through their dreams, if you need to." Botan frowned before going on. "However, there is something else we need to address before focusing on your ordeal. Lord Koenma will keep your body from decaying, but that will do little good if it is cremated or buried before you can return to it."

"Aw crap, that's right! I have no idea what they plan ta do with my body!" Ranma cried, as panic began to set in.

"Don't worry just yet, Ranma." Botan said reassuringly. "They took your body to the Amazon's village, and we're just about there."

Looking ahead, Ranma saw the familiar village walls against the sunset. Breathing a sigh of relief, he said, "Well, here's hoping they don't do anything before going ta sleep. Then, I can tell one of them not ta do anything at all."

Swooping down into the village, Ranma asked, "Now where Pop? He's the only one I really gotta worry about rushing things."

"Why don't we start over there?" Botan said, as she pointed to the largest building, where lights could be seen coming from the windows against the encroaching twilight.

"Works for me," Ranma said, as they flew over and went inside.

"-allow us to honor Ranma as a hero of the village." Cologne was saying as they phased through the wall.

"Wait, when did Cologne come ta China?" Ranma wondered aloud. "More importantly, what's going on here?"

In the middle of the room laid Ranma's body, still in the clothes he died in. On one side sat Genma, Akane, and Ryoga, and on the other side sat Cologne and two others he assumed were also elders of the village, with Shampoo and Mousse sitting behind them.

"We would hold a ceremony, and cremate the body before the entire village." Cologne went on, answering Ranma's second question.

"Hmm, I'm not sure his mother would be happy about having to come all the way to China…" Genma replied.

"Of course, we would cover all the associated preparations and _expenses_." Cologne went to with a knowing smirk.

"…but then again, I'm sure Ranma wouldn't want to deny your village their chance to pay their respects." Genma said with a nod, ignoring the glares from Akane and Ryoga.

"Dammit, Pop!" Ranma cried, "I gotta put a stop ta this, but how?"

"Oh dear," Botan said worriedly. "Surely they won't do anything tonight, though. You can just let your father know not to do this in a dream, and… Ranma, are you listening?"

Ranma was not listening, too busy trying to come up with a way to stop his father right away. 'They can't hear or see me, and if I try ta touch someone, I'll just pass right through them. Dammit, if I at least still had my Ki, I could fire off a Moko Takabisha. There's no way they'd miss that!' Ranma thought. 'But I don't have any energy at- Wait!' Suddenly, Ranma remembered something Koenma had said.

_"What you refer to as Ki is the energy of the body. The energy of the soul is a separate energy, although they are similar in some ways. Some humans have even come to referring to this energy as Reiki or Chi."_

'If this spirit energy is close enough ta Ki, maybe I can so something after all.' Ranma thought. Focusing his mind, Ranma searched inside for any sign of this new energy. After a moment, he felt something, though it was decidedly weaker than his Ki had been. 'I guess I don't have much of it yet, but that's what training's for. Still, I may not have enough for a proper attack, but I can probably do something.'

Looking around the room, Ranma saw that it was lit up by lanterns on the walls, as well as a candle on either side of his body. Seeing the latter, he thought, 'Perfect! Now I just have to wait for the right moment.' Getting ready, Ranma aimed his hands at the candles, and pushed as much spirit energy into them as he could.

"So then, will you agree to our proposal, Saotome?" Cologne asked, unaware of the spirit's actions.

Ranma smirked as he forced the energy out of his hands towards the candles.

"Ranma, what are y-" Botan broke off with a gasp, as she saw an unfocused wave of spirit energy flow out of Ranma's hands, and extinguish the candles. 'How did he do that?' she thought, 'His file said he had no training in spirit energy. He must have either unusually large reserves, or a high spirit awareness.'

As the living occupants of the room looked at the candles in surprise, one of them spoke up. "What was that?" Mousse asked. "It felt weird."

"Oh? You felt it too, boy?" Asked the Elder to Cologne's left, before saying, "There is a spirit present, and it was their doing. It may even be the boy we were speaking about."

"What? You mean Ranma's here right now?" Akane asked, looking around the room.

"Is that true, So Pa?" Cologne asked the Elder that spoke up.

"As I said, it may be him. Even I can't say for certain if it is him, having never met him while he was alive, but there is most definitely a spirit present." The more spiritually attuned Elder responded.

"Ranma, that boy in the back was one of your friends while you were alive, right?" Botan asked while the others spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Mousse a friend, but yeah I knew him. Why do ya ask?" Ranma responded.

"Well, another way you can communicate with the living is by using the body of someone who was close to you who is also spiritually sensitive. Judging by his comment just know, he seems to have at least some sensitivity." Botan explain.

"Really? Well then, let's give this a try." Ranma said, before floating over to the Chinese teen. Ranma hesitated for a moment, before pushing himself into Mousse's body.

"Mousse okay?" Shampoo asked the boy beside her, when he suddenly let out a surprised gasp.

Standing up to get everyone's attention, 'Mousse' said, "Sorry folks, but Duck Boy ain't here at the moment."

This got confused looks from most of those in the room. The Elder Cologne had called So Pa spoke up calmly, though. "I take it we are speaking to the spirit that recently entered the room, then?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ranma said through Mousse's mouth. "I'm just borrowing Mousse's body ta tell ya not ta burn my body."

"Is that really you Ranma?" Genma asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I had ta stop ya because-" Ranma paused as an idea came to him. 'Wait, if I tell them I'm coming back now, then it'll just be worse if something goes wrong. If I just delay them, then I can get the Amazons ta stay here in China, too! I'm so clever.' Ranma thought, completely overlooking the flaws in his plan. Out loud, he said. "Because I was born in Japan, so I want ta be buried there, too."

"I see, so that is why you felt the need to linger." Cologne said. "Well, if that is what you need to rest in peace, I'm sure everyone will understand. We will respect your wishes, Ranma, and I believe I speak on behalf of the whole village when I say you have our thanks for your sacrifice." Cologne bowed her head as she said those last words, her action echoed by the other Amazons in the room.

"Um, thanks," Ranma said in embarrassment, feeling a bit guilty about misleading her after that. "Anyway, ya got my message, so I guess I should let Mousse have his body back."

"Ranma, do you really have to leave already?" Akane asked in a sad tone.

Ranma looked at her in silence for a moment, before shaking his head. "Ya know this ain't my body. I can't stay." He looked around the room before saying, "Well, I gotta go. Goodbye, everyone."

With that, Ranma floated out of Mousse's body, leaving the bewildered teen to ask the others what had just happened.

"Why did you tell them that, Ranma?" Botan asked as he floated free. "Don't you realize that if they bury you, you'll just reenter your body underground and suffocate!?"

"Relax, Botan." Ranma said with a smirk. "I just gotta get this ordeal over with before then, and it'll be fine."

"Fine!? Don't be so arrogant!" Botan scolded. "Ordeals like this can take weeks to finish!"

"Weeks!" Ranma said in surprise. Calming down he went on, "Well, if I haven't finished by the time we get ta Japan, I'll just use the dream thing ya mentioned earlier ta tell them not ta bury me. There's nothing ta worry about."

"Let's hope you're right…" Botan said worriedly. "Well, it appears they're heading to bed for the night. Now that the immediate crisis is out of the way, we can start focusing on your ordeal tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ranma replied, having momentarily forgotten about the main reason he was there. "But what kind of good deeds can I do as a ghost?"

* * *

**AN:** That's all for now, but there is more to come. This chapter may not have been very long, but I already have the next chapter outlined, so it should not take too long.

For those of you waiting for more of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking), I have already started work on the next chapter of that as well, so it should be out soon after I post the next chapter of this fic.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: An Ordeal or Two

**Spirit Detective 1/2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ or YuYu Hakusho, I wouldn't be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** And here we go again! Man, this chapter was not easy to write. It's not easy for me to be nice to Akane, or to write anything remotely Ranma x Akane. However, those of you who have read my other stories know I never change things without reason, and that includes canon feelings near the beginning of a story. How long before those feeling start to change? Well, that depends on the story. However, this fic won't involve that much romance, so it shouldn't be much of an issue.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Ordeal or Two

"This makes the second day since I died, and I haven't found even one good deed ta do!" Ranma complained. "I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"I warned you that this could take a while." Botan said, as she looked down at the ship they were flying over.

Ranma's response was drowned out by the sound of distant thunder. Looking at the horizon, the pair of spirits saw storm clouds moving towards them. Snapping his fingers, Ranma said, "I got it! Warning them about the storm would be a good deed, right?" Without waiting for a response, Ranma swooped down towards the ship, Botan following after.

Unfortunately, as they reached level with the deck, the ship's crew were already in action, preparing the ship for the coming storm. "Darn, I guess I wasn't fast enough." Ranma said in disappointment. "I'll have ta find something else ta… Huh?" Ranma broke off as his eyes landed on a pair of individuals standing on the other side of the deck.

Ranma grit his teeth and growled out, "That pig! I haven't even been dead for a week yet, and he's already making a move on her!" There against the railing was Ryoga, with Akane in his arms. Ranma flew over angrily, only to pull up short as he realized things were not as they first appeared.

"I-I can't believe Ranma's really gone." Akane said softly as she cried into the Lost Boy's chest.

"I know. It's hard to believe." Ryoga said in a subdued tone, as he rubbed the crying girl's back soothingly.

"Well, it looks like you don't have to worry about him stealing your girlfriend after all." Botan said with a grin, as she floated up to Ranma's side. Ranma stiffened at that reminder that there _was_ in fact someone who could see and hear him and started to sputter a denial, before being distracted by someone calling out to the living pair.

"Hey, you two!" One of the passing sailors said. "We've got a storm comin'! You should both head below deck!"

The two teens looked up, noticing the approaching clouds for the first time. Wiping her eyes, Akane turned back to the boy beside her and said, "You go on ahead, Ryoga. I'll be down in a moment." She knew Ryoga would not be able to get too lost on a ship, and she needed a few more moments to calm down.

Ryoga hesitated, not wanting to leave Akane alone when she was like this, but neither did he want to get caught in the rain where she could see him. Reluctantly, he said, "Alright, just make sure not to stay out here too long, Akane."

As Ryoga walked away, Akane turned back to the sea and whispered, "Oh, Ranma… Why did you have to die?"

"Well, it looks like there's no doubt about people wanting you back." Botan said. "You must be really special to her."

"Wha!?" Ranma exclaimed in surprised, a blush spreading across his face. Turning away in embarrassment, Ranma said, "D-Don't be stupid! I'm sure she'd be acting the same if it was Ryoga who'd died."

This time it was Botan who was drowned out by the rumble of thunder, this time much closer than the last. It drew Akane's attention, in addition to that of the pair of spirits, and the living girl turned away from the rail to head below deck. However, she had only taken a couple steps when she was hit by the wind that carried the storm, with the rain starting a moment later.

"Akane, be careful!" Ranma cried out, momentarily forgetting that she could not hear him. His warning would have come too late, though, even if she could have heard it.

The wet planking beneath her feet combined with a powerful gust of wind to lead to catastrophe. Akane let out a terrified scream, as she felt the slick railing slip through her fingers, and the roiling sea rose up to meet her.

"Akane!" Ranma cried helplessly, as he desperately tried to come up with some way to save her. Even great swimmers would have trouble surviving during a storm, and he knew Akane swam like a brick.

"Man overboard!" Fortunately, the sailor that had spoken to the two teens earlier heard her scream over the storm, and realized what happened. However, by the time the sailor reached the railing, Akane had already sunk beneath the surface.

"Dammit, there's gotta be something I can do!" Ranma cried, angry at his own inability to save her. Clenching his fists in frustration, Ranma remembered the object he was still holding. Mind racing, he whirled to face Botan, "Hey, I can effect stuff with spirit energy like I did those candles right?" Holding up the spirit beast egg, he went on. "And Koenma said this thing was absorbing my spirit energy. I don't have enough energy ta save Akane. Isn't there some way ta use the energy this thing's sucked up?"

Botan was about to explain to him that it did not work that way, but hesitated as she thought about it. Remembering what she knew about spirit beasts, she said, "Well, spirit beasts are attuned to the emotions of the person they feed off of. If your desire to save her is strong enough, and you threw it into the water after her, it might cause the egg to hatch prematurely. However, I'm not sure if it has had time to absorb enough energy, and-"

Ranma cut her off, "Why didn't ya tell me!? Any chance is better than none!" Ranma focused on his spirit energy, and pushed as much as he could into the egg, causing it to glow dimly. Arcing his arm back to throw the egg, Ranma was surprised when Botan suddenly grabbed is wrist.

"Wait! There's something else you need to know!" Botan cried in panic. Ranma glared at her, knowing that Akane was running out of time, but Botan pressed on before he could say anything. "Even if this works, this isn't the spirit beast's intended duty." Seeing Ranma looking impatient, and slightly confused, she explained quickly. "What I'm saying is that if you do this, you won't be able to come back to life!"

Ranma shook off her grip, saying, "I already gave my life ta save her once, I ain't about ta change my mind now!" Arcing his arm forward, Ranma threw the egg with all his might, crying out the name of the one his wished to save as he did. "AKANE!" The egg shot down to the water where he had last seen Akane, and disappeared from sight.

After a moment of nothing happening, Ranma's arms fell to his sides, his fists once more clenched in frustration, and his head hung in defeat and he whispered, "No…"

Botan placed her hand on his shoulder, and was about to comfort him, when she noticed a glow coming from the water. "Look!" She cried out, as she pointed at the water.

Focusing on the water again, Ranma saw two ethereal blue lights rising towards the surface, illuminating the limp form of the girl that was rising with them. Just before the lights reached the surface, the water began to rise as well, taking a vaguely humanoid shape as it towered over the side of the ship, with the pair of lights appearing as eyes. The stunned sailors onboard could only watch as the possessed water leaned over the side of the ship, and gently deposited Akane's unconscious form on the deck. Its duty completed the pair of lights flickered and died. The water, once more bound by the laws of physics, came crashing down, drenching the sailors and rocking the ship, as the displaced liquid returned to the sea.

The oldest sailor present quickly starting barking orders, causing the majority to get back to work, while that sailor checked that the unconscious teen was still breathing, before picking her up and quickly taking her below deck.

Ranma quickly flew after Akane, wanting to check on her himself. Botan followed, thinking, 'That was incredible. For a partially formed spirit beast to manifest at such a size… No, it wasn't a true manifestation, it had to possess the water, but to manipulate so much at once would require immense control. From what I've seen Ranma do, it must have been a reflection of his own ability. It's a shame it didn't hatch properly, I'm sure it would have been an amazing creature.'

Arriving at her cabin, they saw the sailor carry her inside, and Ryoga rushing over. The Lost Boy called out in shock, "Akane!? What happened to her?"

As they entered the room, Ranma exclaimed, "Hey, ya better not try anything while she's unconscious, Pig Boy!"

However, he was brought up short, when Botan suddenly set her hand on his shoulder and said, "Ranma… Things aren't going to be so easy on you for a while." Ranma was surprised by the sad expression on her face as she continued. "You can't just wander around anymore, I'll have to take you back." Ranma was confused for a second, until he remembered what she had told him just before he threw the egg into the sea. However, Botan wasn't finished. "I don't know exactly what your relationship with that girl was, but you can't interfere with the living any longer."

Ranma hung his head as the consequences of saving Akane sunk in on him. After only a moment, though, his face rose once more, with no hint of regret over his choice present. Facing Botan squarely, he said, "Alright, I accepted my death when it first happened, and I didn't tell anyone I was coming back, so I guess I'm as ready ta go as I'll ever be."

With that they floated up through the ship to reach the outside air, where the storm was already passing the ship by. Ranma looked back down and said, "It was a nice dream, but I guess it's over."

Botan was about to reply, when a familiar voiced sounded out from above them. "And here I thought you weren't you to give up so easily, Ranma Saotome."

Looking up as the cloud cover broke, both Ranma and Botan were surprised to see Koenma's face in the sky. Ranma replied, "The egg's gone. Not much I can do about it unless ya wanna give me another."

"Actually, after reviewing your life more closely, especially the more recent years, I realized it was a mistake to give you such a test in the first place, as a situation like this was bound to come up. I said before that you were no saint, your Pride and jealousy being the key factors against you, but I've been keeping my eye on you, and this incident is just further proof that you are willing to put others before yourself when it counts. This something sadly lacking in modern society, and so I have decided to give you a second chance." Suddenly, Koenma held up the spirit egg Ranma had given up. "Although, I must say it is a shame this egg didn't have more time with you. It would have been interesting to see what it would have become. More importantly, you seem to have awakened a previously dormant spirit awareness, which combined with your experience with Death will make you quite useful."

Ranma was about to ask what he meant by that, but Botan spoke up first. "Lord Koenma, does that mean you're giving Ranma his life back?" Receiving a nod, Botan went on. "Oh, Lord Koenma, you're so gracious!"

Looking at Ranma, Koenma said, "Just as long as you don't call me a 'brat' anymore, okay? I must do some research first, as this method is a bit more complex than using a spirit beast, but be ready. If what I remember is correct, we may have to hurry." With that said, his image faded from the sky.

Silence reigned for a moment before Ranma grinned and said, "Well, you Spirit World people really know how ta make a guy feel like he has whiplash. I wonder what I'll have ta do next."

"Oh don't worry," Botan said happily. "I'm sure now you'll have your body back in no time!"

* * *

**AN:** And there we go. I had originally intended to end this chapter with Ranma coming back to life, but it ended up much longer than expected by this point, so I decided to split it in half.

So, how does Ranma come back? Find out next time!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
